MRX-009 Psyco Gundam
The MRX-009 Psyco Gundam (aka Psycho Gundam) is a transformable mobile armor that appears in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by the Earth Federation Forces' Murasame Newtype Lab as a Cyber Newtype-use machine, the Psyco Gundam also incorporated several concepts from the MSN-02 Zeong. At 40 meter tall, it is more than twice the size of a regular mobile suit. This is due to the sheer bulk of the Psycommu System, and the addition of features like a Minovsky Craft System, an anti-beam barrier as well as complex transformation mechanisms. Classified as a large Mobile Armor (MA), it can transform into a Mobile Armor mode known as "Mobile Fortress Mode" that is capable of atmospheric flight thanks to the Minovsky Craft System. Plans for a "Mobile Fortress" in the base defense role were drafted after the One Year War.Masterpiece ZZ Gundam The Psyco Gundam is entirely controlled by the Psycommu System, and as it was designed to be used by Cyber Newtypes, it cannot be handled by normal humans as the psychological burden is tremendous and potentially fatal. The Psyco-Control System allows the pilot to control Psyco Gundam via remote operation when apart. Besides the superb defensive capabilities offered by the anti-beam barrier, the Psyco Gundam also has overwhelming offensive capabilities, and is armed with 3 diffuse beam cannons in its body, 10 beam cannons in its fingers, and 2 small mega beam cannon in the head. Two units were produced in total. Armaments ;*Small Mega Beam Cannon :Two small mega beam cannon is mounted in the center of the v-fin on the unit's head. ;*Diffuse Mega Particle Cannon :The Psyco Gundam has three diffuse mega particle cannons in the abdomen. They each emit multiple energy beams that can easily destroy an enemy unit in one shot. ;*Beam Cannon :The fingers of the Psyco Gundam each contain a beam cannon, for a total of 10 beam cannons. Each of these cannons is capable of doing serious damage. ;*Shield :Used to protect the unit from ballistic and beam weapons. In Mobile Fortress mode, the shield splits in half and are placed on the lower sides, stabilizing the Minovsky Craft System. Special Equipment & Features ;*Anti-beam Barrier :The Psyco Gundam is fitted with an anti-beam barrier for better protection against beam attacks. ;*Psycommu System :A Psycommu is a device connected directly into the user's thoughts, through which the user can manipulate it by using his/her mind. In essence, a psycommu system works by passively scanning the brainwaves of newtypes, amplifying them in order to send the brainwave signal out long distances, and then translating these brainwaves into raw machine codes upon being received by the selected object with limitations. Since brainwaves are not affected by the radio interference property of Minovsky particles, at first it was mainly used to mentally control remote weapons via Minovsky Communication, usually mounted with a single beam gun. This enabled the resurrection of BVR engagements, with bits and funnels being the first weapons able to engage targets without visual contact since the development of the Minovsky particle. ;* Psyco-Control System :Installed in the Psyco Gundam unit 2, it allows Four to control the unit externally via the Psycommu System. ;*Minovsky Craft System :To maintain mobility while in Mobile Fortress Mode, the Psyco Gundam is equipped with a Minovsky Craft System. History For more information on the Psyco Gundam's history, please go to Four Murasame's page. Variants ;*KRX-001 Full Burst Psyco Gundam Picture Gallery Psycho GFF front.png|GFF Version (front view) Psycho GFF back.png|GFF Version (rear view) psycogundam-cockpithatch.jpg|Line art - Head & Cockpit Hatch MRX-009 Psyco Gundam.jpg|At Kilimanjaro. MRX-009 Psyco Gundam Mechanic File.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File Byarlant vs Zeta intercepted by Four.jpg|"Forever Four" - Byarlant, Zeta Gundam and Psyco Gundam (Gundam Perfect File) Takayuki Yanase Illustration.jpg|Psyco Gundam (top right): illustration by Takayuki Yanase Gff-psyco-girl.jpg|Psyco Gundam MS Girl (GFF Version) Psyche_Gundam_1.jpeg|''PsycheGundam - Four's Counterattack'' soundtrack artwork Psyche_Gundam_2.jpeg|''PsycheGundam - Four's Counterattack'' soundtrack artwork ZZ Psyco.jpg|Psyco Gundam and ZZ Gundam as featured in Newtype magazine psychogundamGBF.jpg|Psyco Gundam (in Xabungle colors) faces down the Sengoku Astray in Gundam Build Fighters psyco-dual.jpg|Psyco Gundam Mk-II (left) and Psyco Gundam as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars Z-GUNDAM_184.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Zeta (Manga) Zeta Gundam Define RAW v9 w113.jpg|Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define Zeta Gundam Define RAW v10 w048.jpg|Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define Zeta Gundam Define RAW v10 w061.jpg|Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define Gundam Diorama Front 3rd MRX-009 Psyco Gundam.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla OldPsychoGundam.jpg|1/300 Original MRX-009 Psyco Gundam (1985): box art HGUC - MRX-009 Psycho Gundam - Boxart.jpg|1/144 HGUC MRX-009 Psyco Gundam (2004): box art MRX-009 Psycho Gundam - Designs.jpg|Psyco Gundam - Design art for HGUC release Action Figures MSiA_mrx009_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MRX-009 Psyco Gundam" (2001): package front view. MSiA_mrx009_p02_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MRX-009 Psyco Gundam" (2001): package rear view. GFFMC_mrx009-Original_p01_front.jpg|1/144 Gundam Fix Figuration Metal Composite (GFFMC) #1002 "MRX-009 Psyco Gundam" (2007): package front view GFFMC_mrx009-HongKongNight_p01_front.jpg|1/144 GFFMC "MRX-009 Psyco Gundam (Hong Kong Night Ver.)" (Tamashii Nation 2009 exclusive; 2009): package front view GFFMC_mrx009-Original_p03_sample_front.jpg|1/144 GFFMC #1002 "MRX-009 Psyco Gundam" (2007): product sample GFFMC_mrx009-HongKongNight_p03_sample_front.jpg|1/144 GFFMC "MRX-009 Psyco Gundam (Hong Kong Night Ver.)" (Tamashii Nation 2009 exclusive; 2009): product sample Notes and Trivia *Apparently, a non-psycommu variant of the Psyco Gundam makes an appearance in Turn A Gundam novel adaption. It was piloted by Guin Sard Lineford, who called it Black Doll. It also shows up in SD Gundam G Generation WARS, on Turn A Gundam-mission 5, when the player triggers Wars Break 2. This Psyco Gundam is piloted by Guin, and has all the abilities of the original Psyco Gundam (which may indicate that Guin during the trip to the moon awoke as a Newtype, however, it could be due to an oversight or gameplay restrictions). It is also piloted by Guin Sard Lineford in Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden as a boss do to Turn A Gundam being a large part of the story. *Psyco Gundam's destructive pose is compared to the General Zeong's destructive pose. *In the game Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam, during Kamille Bidan's "Four Alive" Route in Universal Century Timeline mode, Four can be seen piloting the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam during the mission "Inside Rosamia," which takes place on the surface of Axis. This is the only time that the Psyco Gundam is piloted in space. *The name Psyco is likely meant as a double meaning: "psyco" as a further shortening of "psycommu", but the two incarnations of the Gundam seen throughout Z'' and ''ZZ are infamously piloted by individuals tragically gone psychotic. References GundamFIX Scene7 PsycoGundam.jpg|Gundam FIX Scene 7 3s2f.jpg|Information from 1/300 Original "MRX-009 Psyco Gundam" model kit manual Zeta Gundam Define RAW v9 w174.jpg|Psyco Gundam (Zeta Gundam Define) lineart & profile External links *Psyco Gundam on Wikipedia.org *MRX-009 Psyco Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:サイコガンダム